


You Are the Rulers of My Mind

by Raven_emerald



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald
Summary: Tell me what type of story do you want me to write!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	You Are the Rulers of My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck why am I posting this as a story?😌

Hello, it's me, Raven_emerald!🤗

It's so nice to meet you all gorgeous creatures💗💗

In here, you can anytime request me as to which type of story you want me to write to satisfy you all. I'll try my best to fulfill your thoughts and creative imagination as much as my will. Any type of request not mattering the relashionships, no matter it's rare ship or not, if you like to read anything, just ask me for it. Here are the conditions:

Rating: Any

Warnings: Any

Fandoms:

Marvel cinematic universe. (Any movie form Marvel, any character from popular to rare.)

Categories: M/M, M/F, Gen, Multi, Other.

Relationships: Loki/any. ***Loki/reader is not accepted.***

Characters: Loki.

Tags: Any.

Language: English.

Series, multiple chapters, single and oneshot are accepted.

Character Loki is a must, apart from him, you can bring any character from out of the blues. It does not matter that it has to be a popular ship or not. If you like Loki/ that character, I'll write the story for you no matter how rare the character is.

You can mention the plot or scene or quotes as to from how you want me to start the story and from where.

Make sure you give me all the details so that I would be able to reach you all by my stories of your likings.😆😆😆

Let me write the stories you want me to write.😈

Regards,

Raven.

**Author's Note:**

> Request are kindly accepted 💙


End file.
